


Wishlist

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Blowjobs, Bottom mingyu, Collar, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dom! Wonwoo, Fingering, M/M, Multi, MxMxM, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamic, Rimming, Sex Toys, Some svt members are mwntioned, adding tags to this makes me want to cry, at least i think it has a plot, bathtub scene, bottom seungcheol, domestic AU, i honestly cant believe i wrote this, incorporating food in sex, lots of fingering, top wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: Its the second Christmas the three of them are getting to spend together and since the "no gift" rule the year before hadnt stopped them from getting two gifts each, they reached had to compromise.OrMingyu suggested that each of them has to obey a wish from the other two and it may have gotten a little bit kinkier than he had anticipated.





	1. Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! IF YOU WANNA END YOUR YEAR WOTH A BANG THEN IM HERE FOR YOU. HAHAHAH
> 
> Honestly tho, this is 97% porn and most of which are hella kinky. So read at your own risk and I hope yall enjoy this filthy fic.
> 
> (SHOUT OUT TO MY MAIN HARD STAN MUTUAL SAMA!! the collar was added for you. You're welcome.)

Wonwoo's Christmas eve had started out a little off.

Actually, it started off as shit.

He had been asked the day before to stay the night in the office with the team as they finished another project that their firm had accepted even without Wonwoo's permission. Wonwoo knew they'd already have trouble accomodating all of their projects as it was and his headass partner still insisted on accepting the last minute project handed to them a month ago. Now Wonwoo has twelve hours of overtime on his record and a migrain that's eating up his head from inside out. 

He checked the time on his watch after he had parked his car on their driveway and saw that it was already half an hour pass nine. Seungcheol is not gonna be happy. Wonwoo sighed. He loosened the tie around his neck and took off his suit jacket before he trudged out of his car and headed for the door with his head hung low on his shoulder. He was fumbling for his keys in his bag when the door opened suddenly with Seungcheol on the other side smiling softly at him, with sweatpants on and a shirt that Wonwoo is sure that belongs to Mingyu.

"Hey." Wonwoo said, smiling back. Seungcheol took his hand and lead him inside. Wonwoo toed off his shoes as the door closed behind him and Seungcheol took his stuff off of his hands. Wonwoo was unbottoning his dress shirt when Seungcheol emerged from Wonwoo's study still smiling softly.  
"Where's Gyu?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol took his hand again and lead him to the kitchen.  
"He's still sleeping. Stayed up late last night since you weren't here scolding him to stop watching cartoons." Seungcheol said. Seungcheol left him by the counter as the elder grabbed a glass and then grabbed the milk from their fridge before walking towards Wonwoo.  
"Do you wanna eat?" Seunghceol asked as he poured the milk on the glass. Wonwoo shook his head no. He took the glass from Seungcheol and drank it slowly as Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"You look horrible, babe." Seungcheol said as Wonwoo put down the glass with a pout.  
"Work is..." Wonwoo sighed.  
"Work is work. You love what you do. And i know you're gonna say Soonyoung is an ass but we both know you like his headassery." Wonwoo's pout deepened as Seungcheol finished. Wonwoo hates him for knowing him too much that he can't even bitch about his job without being called out for bullshit. 

Seungcheol held him closer and Wonwoo burried his face on his shoulder as he hugged him back.  
"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Wonwoo hummed in response but he stayed still in his place. Seunghceol chuckled softly as he gently dragged Wonwoo to their room and sat him down on their bed. Wonwoo smiled at the sight of Mingyu's sleeping back as Seungcheol got him a sweater and a pair of Wonwoo's thick socks knowing that he'd sleep in just his boxers. Seungcheol took off his glasses and then Wonwoo discarded his shirt and put on the clothes Seungcheol got for him. He smiled as he thanked Seungcheol and climbed up the bed beside Mingyu as Seungcheol took off his shirt and crawled in on the other side of Wonwoo. Mingyu stirred in his sleep and turned around to face Wonwoo as Seungcheol wrapped an arm around Wonwoo's waist.

Their sleeping position had been decided that Wonwoo should be in the middle given that he get's cold easily and that both of his boyfriends are living furnaces that he swears are born to warm him up.

Wonwoo turned to face Mingyu so his back was plastered on to Seungcheol's chest as Mingyu scooted closer and pressed his face onto Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's lips nip lightly at his neck and smiled as he felt another pair of arms wrap around his torso.  
"It's christmas eve." Mingyu murmured. Wonwoo hummed in response and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders.  
"You remember the wishlist, right?" Mingyu asked, kissing Wonwoo's neck a bit more enthusiastically now which made Wonwoo squirm. Wonwoo can't believe he almost forgot. He's gonna have to thank Mingyu for that later.  
"Yeah, I do. But sleep first, okay babe?" Mingyu looked up and Wonwoo leaned down to peck at the younger's lips before Mingyu cuddled up to him even more and let out a heavy sigh. Wonwoo felt his body relax as he was surrounded by the warmth coming off of both of his boyfriends and instantly fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes. 

 

Wonwoo woke up hours later with arms around him and feeling well rested. The sun on his face meant that it was already the middle of the afternoon. He squinted at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already four in the afternoon. He felt someone kiss the back of his neck gently and he smiled as the hands around his waist roamed up his torso and chest under his sweater.

"Enjoying yourself?" Wonwoo asked. He turned around and saw Seungcheol smiling sheepishly at him. Wonwoo let his hands drag up the elder's arms and up his shoulders and neck before settling for carding his fingers through his hair.  
"I would've sucked you off to wake you up but Mingyu told me not to." Wonwoo felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought and felt Seungcheol's hands roam underneath his sweater all over his back.  
"You didn't ask me for permission, though. I think you don't fully get the concept of all of this yet." Wonwoo said. He lied back down on his back and had pulled Seungcheol up so he'd sit up on his lap. The covers rolling off of Seungcheol's waist as he sat up and Wonwoo smiled at the sight of Seungcheol's thighs on either side of him with Seungcheol wearing only a really skimpy and really tight red breifs that makes his bulge look heavenly. Wonwoo looked back up at Seungcheol's face and was surprised to see him blushing madly as he squirmed on top of Wonwoo.

"Mingyu made me wear them." Wonwoo smiled as he sat up. He then pulled Seungcheol closer which made Seungcheol's ass move right on top of Wonwoo's dick which made both of them groan softly.  
"It looks nice on you, baby." Seungcheol's blush worsened and Wonwoo chuckled.  
"I think you're really enjoying this." Wonwoo said as he started kissing up Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol had his arms around Wonwoo's shoulder now as Wonwoo's hands are inching closer and closer to Seungcheol's ass.  
"Shut up. I-" Seungcheol's breath hitched as Wonwoo slapped his thigh.  
"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Wonwoo asked, steadying his voice which made Seungcheol squirm on his lap.  
"I never should've agreed with Gyu." Wonwoo inched his face clsoer to Seungcheol and held his chin in his hand.  
"I think you're just scared that you'd actually like being the sub for the next couple of days." Seungcheol had his eyes anywhere but Wonwoo's and Wonwoo felt something in him that made him want to do this often. He then rubbed his free hand up Seungcheol's thigh before pulling back.  
"Turn around." Seungcheol looked confused at Wonwoo and Wonwoo gave him a cocky smirk before telling him to turn around again. Seungcheol groaned and did as he was told. He maneuvered himself around on his knees and just as he had turned around he felt hands pull him back.

Wonwoo's left arm was wrapped around his torso while his right hand was on Seungcheol's thigh. Seungcheol can feel Wonwoo's sweater tickling his back as Wonwoo's lips were brushing against his right ear.  
"You both asked me to dom you two till christmas ends. Correct?" Seungcheol nodded. Wonwoo's right hand went up his crotch and had grabbed it firmly.  
"Words. Use your words, baby." Seungcheol groaned as Wonwoo's grip tightened.  
"Y-Yes... Yes, we did." Wonwoo chuckled as the elder went completely slack on top of him. Wonwoo then decided to run his left hand up Seungcheol's chest, letting his fingers drag through his right nipple.  
"Yes. You did." Wonwoo had his fingers circling Seungcheol's nipples as his right hand is still pressed firmly on his crotch. "So i suggest you be a good boy and don't talk back. Okay, baby?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol nodded again and Wonwoo pinched his nipple hard.  
"Shit! Okay. I won't. I promise!" Wonwoo let go of his nipple and leaned down to kiss at the back of his neck.  
"You promise what?" Seungcheol groaned as he placed his hands over Wonwoo's and pressed them frimly. Wonwoo pressed harder of his crotch and had started to palm it gently as Seungcheol tried to catch his breath.  
"I promise i'lll be a- AH! I'll be a good boy. I promise." Wonwoo leaned forward and folded his legs under him as he pressed Seungcheol on their bed under him. He flipped Seungcheol to face him and saw him looking like he's been thoroughly fucked already. Which boosted Wonwoo's ego so much he think's he'd be smug about it for months.  
"I knew you'd love this but i didn't think you'd be this easy, hyung." Wonwoo had positioned himself in between Seungcheol's legs as Seungcheol's arms are wrapped around his shoulders.  
"Well... Mingyu kind of told me you'd like it if i resisted a little." Seungcheol was still blushing hard and Wonwoo really had to thank Mingyu for a lot of things tonight.  
"He's the kinky one here so of course he'd know i'd be into that." Seunghceol laughed at that and Wonwoo leaned down to press a kiss on Seungcheol's plump lips.

Wonwoo loved both of his boyfriends but he had to admit that Seungcheol's kisses really turned him on cause he'd be gentle but also firm with it. But this is different. Seungcheol's kiss was soft and gentle. making him almost pliant. And Wonwoo can't get anough of it. Wonwoo moved a hand down in between them and had groped Seungcheol softly over his briefs as he deepened the kiss. He then lifted his hand up and moved in under Seungcheol's breifs which made the older gasp in the kiss as Wonwoo grabbed his semi hard dick and tugged on it lightly. Seungcheol was full on moaning into their kiss and Wonwoo is soaking up all the sound Seungcheol's making. He's almost tempted to reach for his phone in his back pockets in his pants from earlier and record it. But Seungcheol pulled back softly from the kiss and stared at Wonwoo as Wonwoo kept his hand moving.  
"Please. Mingyu's been teasing me since midnight." Seungcheol had on the most sinful face that Wonwoo felt his dick twitch in his boxers.

Seungcheol's eyes were half closed, his mouth opened slightly as he let out uneven huffs of breaths with lips glistening and plump and a little bit more pink from how harsh Wonwoo was. Wonwoo smiled at him and had pulled his hands out of the elder's breifs. Seungcheol groaned in protest as Wonwoo crawled off of him and stood up. His dick was painfully hard under the tent in his boxers now and Seungcheol was looking up at him expentantly.  
"Why don't you help me shower then we can see if I'll let you cum." Seungcheol groaned but had promptly crawled out of the bed as well. His dick straining under his brief and if it was any regular day Wonwoo would've asked him if he could suck him off. But Wonwoo thinks he'd rather have this authority over him now.

Seungcheol sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled Wonwoo in by the hem of his sweater.  
"Mingyu said you can fuck me if you want." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo smiled as he leaned down to level his face with Seungcheol.  
"I can and will fuck you if I wanted to. Regardless of what Mingyu has to say. Okay?" Seungcheol flushed hard at that as he stuttered out a quiet 'Okay' to Wonwoo before he let himself be led towards their bathroom. Seungcheol asked Wonwoo if he'd rather have a bath on their tub rather than a shower and Wonwoo agreed. Seungcheol was messing with the faucet to get the water to warm up when Wonwoo discarded his sweater and socks leaving his boxers on. He smiled as an idea popped up in his head.  
"Cheollie. Little help?" Seungcheol was seated at the edge of the tub, he turned around Wonwoo walked up to him so he was standing in between the elder's legs. Seungcheol looked up at him as he pulled down Wonwoo's boxers down. Wonwoo was still a bit hard from earlier and Seungcheol can see that very clearly. Between the three of them, Mingyu beats the two of them by a few centimeters in length and Wonwoo in width and Seungcheol's dick was almost as long as Wonwoo's but his was definitely thicker.

Three guys who regularly fucks are bound to have to size each other up, Wonwoo thinks that his dick is to blme for how much he bottoms for the two but his ass doesn't have any complaints in that. 

Wonwoo got in the tub slowly and let out a soft groan that he intentionally dragged out for his audience as the warm water relaxed his body. Wonwoo looked up at Seungcheol sitting at the edge of the tub and smiled.  
"Do you want to join me, baby?" Wonwoo ran a hand up the inside of Seungcheol's thigh and felt him trembling under his touch.  
"Yes. If I'm allowed to..." Seungcheol's voice was small but Wonwoo liked how it sounded unsure. How it felt like Seungcheol really would only do what Seungcheol allowed him to. It'd be an understatement to say that Wonwoo is really enjoying his christmas eve right now.  
"Take that off and get in." Seungcheol took off his breifs hesitantly and Wonwoo would've laughed if Seungcheol's dick wasn't right in front of his face, looking painfully hard.  
"Did Mingyu tell you you can't take them off?" Seungcheol nodded and said yes. Wonwoo is starting to think that maybe Mingyu's latte night anime marathon might be a bit more R-rated than he initially thought. He shook his head and motioned for the elder to get in. Seungcheol got in the tub slowly and had positioned himself to sit in between Wonwoo's legs facing him, maneuvering his legs around Wonwoo's waist and pressing himself flush onto Wonwoo's chest as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders. Wonwoo smiled as Seungcheol inched closer making their dicks press onto each other making the elder groan softly.  
"Babe. I asked you to get in, not use me to get yourself off." Seungcheol's cheeks flushed as he mumbled out an apology. Wonwoo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist before he started nipping at Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol squirmed as Wonwoo pulled him up on his lap with his dick completely hard now right in between Seungcheol's ass cheeks as he marks Seungcheol's neck and chest with hickies. 

"Do you want me to make you cum, baby?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol nodded at that and Wonwoo gave him a pointed look before answering with a quiet yes.  
"Okay. Get on your hands and knees with your ass facing me." Seungcheol look flustered at first before he squirmed off of Wonwoo's lap and turned around.  
"Did you clean yourself, baby?" Seungcheol looked taken back by the question and Wonwoo chuckled.  
"I'm about to eat your ass, baby. So tell me if i should clean you up first or not." Seungcheol leaned down and got on his hands and knees as he backed up infront of Wonwoo.  
"I... I'm clean. I prepared myself so you can just do whatever you want to me." Seungcheol's voice was low and Wonwoo felt his dick twitch under the water as he ran his hands up Seungcheol's thighs.

"Good boy." Seungcheol let out a surprised gasp as Wonwoo held onto the elder's dick and placed light kisses on his ass cheek. Wonwoo then started kissing around his rim as he kept his hand pumping the elder's dick. Seungcheol's whimpers just makes him suck harder on his rim. He then brought up his other hand to press his thumb lightly over Seungcheol's hole as he kissed around it. Seungcheol's whimper's were gradually turning into full blown moans when Wonwoo pressed his thumb in his ass and started rubbing it in and pressing it down. Seungcheol's thighs were already trembling as it was and Wonwoo adding his tongue into this had him shaking and gasping for air. Wonwoo had pulled his thumb out and had let go of Seungcheol's dick in favor of spreading the elder's ass even more before diving in and thoroughly fucking him with his tongue. He started sucking roughly as he let his tongue go in and out of Seungcheol who, from the pitch of his moans, is close to hitting his orgasm.

"Are you close, baby?" Wownoo asked, pulling back from Seungcheol's ass as he put two fingers in and started scissoring them around. Seungcheol was barely keeping his head above water as Wonwoo completely wrecks his ass. He took a ragged breath before turning his head to look back at Wonwoo. He let out a quiet 'Yes' which had Wonwoo smirking. Seungcheol gasped out in surprise as Wonwoo started nipping roughly at his rim while he roughly moves his fingers around inside him as he pulls them in and out. Seungcheol felt himself shake as he came seconds after Wonwoo abused his prostate with his fingers. His mind still numbed out by his orgasm that he let himself be pulled back to sitting in between Wonwoo's legs again with Wonwoo's finger's still inside of him. He leans back and lets his head rest on Wonwoo's shoulders as the younger started scissoring his fingers again. 

Seungcheol felt a hand run up his thigh and up his oversensitive dick as Wonwoo started moving his finger's again. He let out a groan as Wonwoo gripped his still sensitive dick and was about to pull his hand off when Wonwoo called out his name.  
"Hands off. You promised to be a good boy, right baby?" Seungcheol moaned out as Wonwoo started pumping his hand up and down the other's dick as he kept his finger's pressed in over the elder's prostate. Seungcheol, not knowing what to do with his hands, ended up gripping the edge of the tub with one hand and wrapping his other hand over Wonwoo's grip on his dick. But this time, he's not trying to pry it off. Wonwoo grinned as he felt Seungcheol squeeze his hand as Wonwoo kept his hand moving. Seungcheol rolled his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, exposing the veins in his neck to Wonwoo almost as if inviting him there. Wonwoo leaned down and pressed light kisses on his neck as he kept his hands moving, felling Seungcheol closing in on another climax.  
"Does it feel good, baby?" Wonwoo asked, his lips brushing the elder's neck. Seungcheol groaned and nodded his head.  
"Good. Too good... Too much..." Seungcheol whimpered and Wonwoo felt himself still.  
"What's your color?" Seungcheol whined, because of Wonwoo's hands stopping or for other reason, Wonwoo wasn't sure.  
"Green. It's green, i swear. Please, just keep... Just don't stop. Please." Wonwoo was a bit taken back by the begging but who was he to say no to that. He let go of Seungcheol's dick in favor of playing with his nipple and had ordered Seungcheol to play with the other one as he started fingering him in and out again. Seungcheol lasted another ten seconds before he was cumming for the second time in under an hour. 

Wonwoo gently pulled out of his ass and gently circle his rim with the tip of his middle finger as an apology which made Seungcheol groan weakly. He then wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned back on the tub, pulling Seungcheol back with him. Seungcheol lifted his head a bit and kissed his jaw.  
"I think that's the first time i came that hard." Wonwoo laughed at that and Seungcheol whines.  
"I didn't know getting eaten out felt like that. Fuck. I am so gonna return the favor sometime. Make you beg for it, too." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo gripped at his dick and Seungcheol's hands grabbed at his thighs in shock.  
"I'll keep that in mind. But if you talk like that again until tomorrow, you'll get in trouble. Got it?" Seungcheol nodded and choked out a 'yes' and Wonwoo let go of his dick. Wonwoo then decided to drain the tub and just shower properly since taking a bath with cum in the water would rpobably do the opposite of getting cleaned up. 

After almsot ten minutes of making out under the spray of the shower and another ten minutes of actually washing up, Wonwoo had Seungcheol dried up and back in his underwear as he wraps a towel around his waist before heading back to their room. Wonwoo headed for their dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, with Seungcheol's voice who's lying on their bed reminding him that he isn't allowed to wear a shirt. Wonwoo groaned as he let the towel dropp and changed into the thickest sweatpants he could find before turning around and finding Seungcheol dozing off. Wonwoo smiled as he pulled half the covers over Seungcheol before grabbing a fresh blanket from their closet and wrapping it around his shoulders before heading out to the kitchen.

He can't wait to see how Mingyu's doing with his outfit.


	2. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu prepares for their dinner and Wonwoo checks in...

Mingyu sighs contently as he straightened his back and stretches his arms up. He was done with the ravioli and had put it aside for later as he continues on with the potatoes. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes after five in the afternoon and he starts panicking. 

For their second christmas together, all three of them, they decided to make the wishlist. Where the other two make one wish that the other one has to do starting from 12:01 of December 24 up until midnight of December 25. It was like that since they all agreed to not give gifts the year before and somehow they all ended up with two gifts each. It was Mingyu's idea, actually, so he doesn't know why so far it's coming to bite him in the ass. His bare ass.

Mingyu loves his boyfriends, both of them being older than he was had made Mingyu insecure that he'd be left out a lot but it was proven to be the opposite. Seungcheol would always drape himself all over him in the mornings before work, Wonwoo clinging onto his back when he gets home from work and watches on as Mingyu prepares dinner, and both of them supporting Mingyu with his work even if his start up fashion consultation office often has him leaving the country for weeks at a time. Mingyu often gets skype calls from one of his boyfriends complaining about the other; like Wonwoo pouting on his phone screen because Seungcheol only cooks "tasteless crap" (read: steamed vegetables paired with boiled chicken breast), or Seungcheol complaining that Wonwoo won't kiss him goodbye before going to work. Mingyu said to call if it was an emergency and apparently both of his boyfriends consider a banter over 'which pizza topping would be better' as an emergency.   
"This could potentially ruin our household, Kim Mingyu. It is important!" Wonwoo seethed over the phone, Mingyu sighs, the threat would've been more, well, threatening if Mingyu wasn't just seeing him in half of his screen. Seungcheol had called in after Wonwoo on his phone in a different room since Wonwoo had threatened to kill him if he ordered his disgusting and life threatening seafood abomination he calls a pizza.

Mingyu was pulled out of the memory as he hears the coffee machine alert him that the coffee was done. Mingyu then shook his head and proceeded in making dinner for the three of them. 

It was part of their wish, for Mingyu to cook amazing home made dishes that they both would agree on. Which was a pain at first. Seungcheol favoring healthy and nutritious foods while Wonwoo wants food that 'actually has flavor'. Mingyu tried to tell him that healthy food could be delicious too which ended with Wonwoo glaring at him for siding with Seungcheol. So Mingyu decided to just make sure to prove it to the elder. 

Mingyu preheated their oven and took the shredded potatoes he let sit in a bowl of water and drained it and placed it on a clean cloth. he then squeezed out the remaining water in it and placed it on a the bowl again. He seasoned it and tossed it before setting it aside. He then went to the table where he left out the muffin tin earlier and brought out the remaining ingredients he needs for this one. Cheese, roasted red bell pepper he slice in thin strips, the boiled chicken breast that he shredded earlier with a fork, and his special pizza sauce. He grabbed the potatoes on the counter and went to the table and started working on it. First is putting potato on the surface of the tin to make it look like a cup. Then adding some of the sauce, cheese, bell pepper, and chicken inside. Then closing it up by adding a layer of potatoes on top like a crust. Mingyu has to do six of these for the three of them and he's glad he left this for last cause right now his raviolli is resting and done and his mango cheesecake chilling in their fridge.

After he was done he grated more cheese over the potatoes, since you can never go wrong with more cheese in their household, and went to put them in the oven.  
"That look's delicious." Mingyu was leaning down over the oven and was about to say thanks over his shoulder when he saw that Wonwoo wasn't looking anywhere near any food in the kitchen. He was looking right at Mingyu's ass. His bare ass.

Right. Their wish for him entailed that he'd have to wear nothing but an apron when he cooks. Mingyu really did not see that suggesting the Wishlist to his boyfriends would come back to bite him in the ass (read: his bare ass).

"That's for dessert." Mingyu stood up and washed his hands before walking towards Wonwoo. He was dressed in just sweatpants with a blanket over his shoulders. Mingyu smiles at the sight of Wonwoo's lean torso on dispaly for once and he's gonna have to take a pic secretly later because Wonwoo looks so hot.   
"Your 'no shirt' rule is gonna end up making me sick." Wonwoo grumbled. Mingyu rolled his eyes because, really.  
"Well, I'm fucking cold, too." Mingyu led Wonwoo towards the dining table and sat him on a chair before promptly sitting on his lap facing him with either legs on Wonwoo's side. Mingyu then took the blanket off of Wonwoo's hand and tugged on it to steal a kiss from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiles into the kiss and Mingyu feels his hands going up his thighs and lands on his ass, the warmth of his usually cold hands making Mingyu sigh. Wonwoo bites his lower lip softly and tugs on it gently as Mingyu grinds down on Wonwoo's hands kneading his ass.   
"Where's our baby boy for the day?" Mingyu asked after Wonwoo let go of his lips. Wonwoo chuckled a bit before leaning forward to nip at Mingyu's neck. Mingyu wrapped the blanket over his shoulder as well and tied it behind his neck before wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck.   
"I may have tired him out too much that he passed out after we took a bath." Mingyu felt Wonwoo's words on his neck more than he heard them. Mingyu whined as Wonwoo sucked harshly at his collar bone beffore pulling back.   
"You guys already took a bath?" Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu pouted and Wonwoo smiled.  
"Sorry we didn't invite you. He was really needy earlier and from what i hear you've already done a number on him last night." Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo's chest and nodded.  
"I made his cum twice just from playing with his ass. I think Seungcheol hyung is naturally a bottom." Mingyu scoffed.  
"I was making him wait till tonight!" Mingyu pulled back and slapped Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo apologized but his smile was anything but apologetic. 

An idea popped into Mingyu's head and he pressed himself closer to Wonwoo 'accidentally' grinding down on him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's shoulder and tucked his head at the side of Wonwoo's neck.   
"Hyung? Can i suggest something?" Wonwoo looked at him curiously before nodding. This has been eating up Mingyu for a while now and he's usually vocal about these things but somehow he feels like this would be kind of too much to ask, even for him.   
"Can i call you daddy for now?" Mingyu made sure to slur his words out a bit and he felt Wonwoo tense up from under him. Mingyu smiles as Wonwoo's hands on his ass moved up on his back and started playing with the strings of his apron.   
"Of course, baby. I didn't know you were into that?" Wonwoo was pulling the knot on his apron free as his other hand moved up and down on his side. Mingyu shuddered at the feeling of Wonwoo's hands on his skin.  
"I didn't know how to bring it up. And it might weird you guys out... I don't know." Mingyu leaned back with his head held low. Wonwoo chuckled at that and Mingyu felt himself pout cause now Wonwoo's laughing at him.   
"Babe, you know when Seungcheol was hinting on us that he likes it when we praise him but we already knew?" Mingyu nodded.  
"And when i asked you two if you wanted try... you know." Mingyu nodded. Mingyu does know. Wonwoo always voiced out that he's annoyed at bottoming most of the time so saying that Mingyu and Seungcheol were taken back by him suggesting taking them both at the same time. Mingyu still swears that that was the best sex they've ever had. Seungcheol and he had talked about how Wonwoo really liked them getting a bit rough with him and they both trust him to say when it's getting too much.

"So don't hold back, okay? Who knows, I might be into it, too." Wonwoo winked at him and Mingyu smiled. Mingyu leaned in to kiss Wonwoo and Wonwoo leaned in at the same time. The kiss started out soft. Mingyu's hands going down and roaming Wonwoo's torso while Wonwoo feels up his thighs. Mingyu gasped into the kiss when Wonwoo's hands went on the inside of his thighs, dangerously close to his now hardening dick.

"Daddy?" The word was still foreign in Mingyu's mouth. He know's Wonwoo can feel the awkwardness of it but he hummed in response, choosing to ignore it in favor of helping Mingyu get used to it.   
"I'm kind of jealous that you played with Seungcheol hyung earlier while I was cooking." Mingyu pouted. He tilted his head a bit and tried his best to act cute. His hands were playing with the hem of Wonwoo's sweatpants and he can feel the elder squirm a bit in his seat. Wonwoo cleared his throat and brought his hands down as well, tracing the outline of Mingyu's dick over his apron with a finger, making the younger shudder.   
"I'm sorry. I guess that was unfair for you, huh?" Mingyu nodded and one of Wonwoo's hands goes to his thigh and pressed on it a bit harshly making Mingyu gasp.  
"Use your words, baby. Daddy doesn't like it when you don't answer properly." Wonwoo said smoothly. Mingyu felt his dick jump at the fact that Wonwoo just reffered to himsellf as daddy while he pressed on his thigh sweetly. He silently hopes it bruises a bit and that's when he realized how far he's gone.   
"It was unfair. I wanted to play with you too." Mingyu said. He was toying with the hem of his apron in his lap, making Wonwoo look down right as he tugs on it higher, letting the elder see the base of his dick and his balls right on top of Wonwoo's crotch.   
"What about now? Daddy can make it up to you, if you want." Wonwoo's hands were dangerously close to his dick as Wonwoo kept rubbing his thumb on Mingyu's inner thigh making him whine.   
"I do. I want to." Mingyu said. Wonwoo then lifted his hands and Mingyu almost groaned at the loss of contact before he realized Wonwoo was untying the blanket. 

Wonwoo let the blanket fall off their shoulders and onto the floor. Wonwoo then asked Mingyu to stand up, which made Mingyu's boner tent up his apron which was right under Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo smiled up at him and kissed the tip of his dick over the apron before ordering him to sit on top of the table. Their table was made of hard wood and it's really sturdy enough that a friend of theirs one dance on top of it for almost an hour without it breaking down at all. 

Mingyu sat at the edge of the table and Wonwoo asked him to spread his legs more. Mingyu suddenly felt his confidence slip away as Wonwoo looks up at him hungrily while he spread Mingyu's thighs apart.   
"Do you want daddy to suck you off or do you want me ro eat you out?" Mingyu felt his breath hitch at the question and Wonwoo might have caught on that cause he smiles smugly at him.   
"Im giving you a choice since you've been so good till now. Choose one quickly or I'll choose one for you." Mingyu has never been so torn over two choices before than he is now. Wonwoo leaned down and started kissing up the inside of his thighs which made Mingyu's mind buzz even more. Mingyu adjusted his hands on his back and he hit something and a spoon clattered beside his hand. Mingyu looked back and thought of an answer.

"Would daddy be okay with using this on me?"Mingyu asked hesitantly, bringing the jar of mango syrup closer as Wonwoo sucked harshly at the inside of his thigh which would definitely bruise up before sitting up again. Wonwoo looked at the jar and then looked right into Mingyu's eyes and Mingyu silently wished he had suggested Wonwoo to top more because he looks so hot like this. Wonwoo smiled and pulled Mingyu closer to the edge, his ass half hanging off the table.  
"That wasn't part of the choices but i guess that can work." Wonwoo gave the jar another look before breaking out into a smile.   
"How about a deal. If you don't make a sound for fifteen minutes while daddy plays with you, you can ride daddy afterwards." Mingyu frowns. Wonwoo knows he's loud. Wonwoo had pointed it out a bunch of times before and it is completely unfair of Wonwoo to use that against him, now of all time.  
"But... But daddy, you know I get loud when you... When you make me feel good." Mingyu whined. Wonwoo smiled up at Mingyu and Mingyu felt something hot spread through his chest. Wonwoo then tsked and gave Mingyu a pointed look.   
"I know you do, babe. So if you can do this, daddy would know you really tried your best and you'll get a reward." Wonwoo was caressing his thighs again and Mingyu felt his dick twitch. Wonwoo saw it and smirked.   
"You told me before how much you wanted that, right?" Wonwoo lifted Mingyu's apron over Mingyu's dick as he stood up.  
"You getting to be in control but also getting filled up inside. Working yourself up till your thighs are exhausted. I can fuck you on the table afterwards, too. If you're too tired. Then everytime you cook here and eat here you'll remember being a good boy and taking daddy's dick like how you wanted it. I know thats what you want baby. Riding me while Seungcheol hyung's sucking you off. isn't that right?" Mingyu was trying to weigh out the pros and cons of the whole situation in his head and Wonwoo's grip on his thighs is not helping clear his fucking mind.   
"Do we have a deal?" Mingyu groaned in frustration but decided to just go with it and say yes. Mingyu loves Wonwoo's mouth on his dick and getting the chance to ride Wonwoo had always been something he wanted to do. Wonwoo smiled as he brought the end of the apron up to Mingyu's lips and had asked him to keep it there unless Wonwoo took it off himself.

Wonwoo sat back down and took the spoon behind Mingyu and placed it on top of the jar.  
"Daddy's gonna see how you taste first, is that okay? Just nod or shake your head, baby." Mingyu nodded eagerly. He wanted to ask something but he didn't know how to do that with the apron on his mouth so he held up his hand. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him and took the apron off his lips.  
"Am i allowed to touch you?" Wonwoo smiled.   
"I think it'd be too much of a torture for you if i asked you not to, baby. Dont you think?" Mingyu nodded.  
"You can hold onto daddy's hair but no pushing me down. And squeeze my hand if you want to speak, understood?" Mingyu answered that he did and Wonwoo brought the apron back in between his teeth before going down and focusing on Mingyu's dick. Wonwoo looks at the clock on their wall and announces that its half an hour after five. Mingyu braces himself for the longest fifteen mintues of his life and prays that he can get through it without making a sound becasue he really really wants to ride Wonwoo's dick

Mingyu expected Wonwoo to tease him, to start with a few licks and sucking just the tip like how he ususally does when he takes Mingyu on his mouth. So Mingyu almost shouts when Wonwoo grabs the base of his dick and promptly take as much of his length in his mouth in one go. Mingyu's thighs threatened to close but Wonwoo's hands pulled them back and spreads them open as he bobs his head up and down Mingyu's dick and taking as much of him as he can. 

After a minute, Wonwoo pulls back slowly and licks at the head repeatedly making Mingyu whine.   
"You taste amazing baby. I could just suck you like this all day if you want." Mingyu whimpers as Wonwoo takes a spoonful of the mango syrup besides Mingyu's thigh and slowly brings it over Mingyu's dick, a few drops onto Mingyu's thigh before letting the syrup plop onto the head of Mingyu's dick and letting it slide down. Mingyu shudders at the cold feeling of the syrup on his dick as it slowly slithers down the length of his dick. Mingyu was preparing himself for the onslought of Wonwoo's tongue on his dick and was barely able to hold back the yelp he let out when Wonwoo starts sucking on his thigh where a few stray drops of syrup fell. Wonwoo sucked harshly and bites at it gently before pulling back and kissing it. Mingyu squirms as his hand gently cards though Wonwoo's hair.  
"You taste so sweet, baby." Wonwoo then started licking up his balls since the syrup had reached down there and Mingyu chokes off a moan when Wonwoo sucks his balls clean into his mouth and licks his way up to the base of his dick. Wonwoo has syrup around his lips and Mingyu wants to pull him up and lick him clean himself but held himself back when Wonwoo suckles at the tip of his dick which had him shaking. The way Wonwoo was sucking was so fucking violent and oh so heavenly that Mingyu feels his brain melting as Wonwoo takes him in deep. Mingyu wasn't sure if it ws because of the syrup or Wonwoo was really just owning up to being a dom for a change but Mingyu felt himself closing in on his orgasm and he has no idea how to tell Wonwoo. Mingyu squeezed his hand on Wonwoo's hair to make him stop but Wonwoo seems to have taken that as encouragement since he started sucking even more harshly than before and Mingyu arches his back. He squeezed at Wonwoo's shoulder and pushed him back a bit but Wonwoo just takes him in deeper. Mingyu feels his eyes close as he whines when he cums down Wonwoo's throat. He felt himself shake as Wonwooo swallows around him a few times before pulling back slowly and starts licking up his oversensitive dick. 

Mingyu whines and Wonwoo tsked him again.  
"My fifteen minutes aren't up baby." Mingyu squeezed his arm and Wonwoo pulled the apron off his mouth. Mingyu gasped hot air and he realized belatedly that he's breathing was so erratic that it took him a few seconds to compose himself as Wonwoo kisses the tip of his dick. He whined at that and pulled Wonwoo back gently.  
"'M sensitive, daddy." Wonwoo grins at that and takes Mingyu's half hard dick in his mouth again. but this time he wasn't sucking, just letting it sit in his mouth and gently lifting his tongue from under it to coax out every little whimper Mingyu makes.  
"'M sorry I came. I tried to tell you but i couldn't... Daddy wouldn't pull off." Mingyu breaths out. Wonwoo sucks gently at his dick before taking it out and leaning up at Mingyu.  
"That's okay, baby. You tasted so good that daddy got carried away." Mingyu flushes at that and Wonwoo tilted his head.  
"It looks like you're dick's still sensitive, baby. But i still have ten minutes." Mingyu knows what he was implying and he whines as Wonwoo's hands roam up his thighs again.  
"You can still use me, daddy. Any way you want." Mingyu feels so dirty saying it but Wonwoo's smirk makes him think that it's worth it. He'll act like the dirtiest slut he knows if that means he can make Wonwoo feel good.

Wonwoo looks him up and down before smiling and standing up.   
"Lie down for me, baby." Mingyu did as he was told, his apron barely covering anything anymore and he was about to discard it when Wonwoo's hands held him still.   
"Don't. It looks good on you baby. You look so sinful like this." Wonwoo then leans down and started nipping at his collar bone. Mingyu held his moans back as Wonwoo litters his chest and neck with hickies and bite marks. He kept tugging on the apron and sliding it this way and that and Mingyu wanted to point out that taking it off would make it easier for Wonwoo but Wonwoo seems to be loving the apron on him so Mingyu brought it up, exposing his whole chest, as he bunches up the apron and gags himself with it. He then lifts both of his hands over his head and gives Wonwoo the most inviting look he could muster and Wonwoo seems to have gotten the message since his hands are all over Mingyu's sides as he takes Mingyu's nipple in his mouth and starts sucking at it harshly as well. Mingyu squirms under him but he'd been so good at holding back his voice that Wonwoo feels like maybe he's not doing enough. Wonwoo then pulled back to get the jar closer again and takes the spoon again to slather Mingyu's chest with syrup. Mingyu shudders a bit at the cold syrup but Wonwoo's warm mouth makes it feel a hundred times better. Wonwoo was sucking him up so good Mingyu feels like cumming again from just his nipples. 

It took Wonwoo a while for him to lick every last drop of syrup off of Mingyu and Mingyu sighs in relief when Wonwoo turns around to check the time and turns back around with a smile on his face.  
"You did great baby." Wonwoo sat Mingyu up the table again and had gently tugged off the apron off his mouth. Mingyu groans and pulls Wonwoo down for a heated kiss. Mingyu could taste the sweet and tangy flavor on Wonwoo's mouth and he decided right then and there that they'd have to try this again soon. specially with Seungcheol and his muscles.

Wonwoo was still standing up so Mingyu pulled his sweat pants down in one motion and had gently pushed Wonwoo back on the chair.  
"Can i ride daddy now?" Wonwoo nodded his head and was asking Mingyu if he had preped already when Mingyu took his dick and aligned it on his ass before slamming down in one go.  
"God fucking... Shit. Mingyu." Mingyu whined as he lifted himself and let gravity push him back down. Mingyu feels himsellf stretched out to good and Wonwoo going in dry adds drag that makes him feel every single movement he does and Mingyu feels like he's gonna go crazy.  
"Daddy." He whined. Wonwoo has his hands on his hips as Mingyu fucks himself down on Wonwoo's dick. Mingyu moved himself closer to Wonwoo which changed the angle of Wonwoo's dick in him, making him hit his prostate everytime he goes down. Mingyu moaned at that and Wonwoo must've picked up on it cause he started matching Mingyu's movements so he'd thrust up when Mingyu goes down. It gets Mingyu screaming in a matter of seconds.  
"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. More. Please, daddy. More, I want more." Wonwoo's thrusts started getting more and more violent and Mingyu feel him hit his spot over and over again that he starts seeing white. It takes another few minutes of Mingyu screaming and fucking himself down on Wonwoo before Wonwoo presses himself on Mingyu's prostate for a few seconds which had Mingyu cumming untouched.

Mingyu's orgasm shook him to the bone and he thinks he even blacked out for a second. When he came to, Wonwoo had his hands on his face as Mingyu tries his best to compose himself. Wonwoo was still inside him and he was still hard as a rock.  
"You didn't finish yet." Mingyu grinded down and groaned at the feeling. He was suddenly oversensitive and it feels like heaven.  
"You can cum inside me." Wonwoo groaned at that and began thrusting up at Mingyu again. Mingyu's moans turned into soft grunts. He leaned in to kiss Wonwoo as his thumbs rubs at Wonwoo's nipples. Wonwoo lasted for another minute before he was filling Mingyu up with his cum. Mingyu moans at the feeling of being filled up and he moans into the kiss as Wonwoo's cum just keeps fillling him up. He came so much that it started dripping out of Mingyu's ass as soon as he's done.

"I'm into it. Daddy's definitely into it." Wonwoo says, breathless. Mingyu chuckles at that and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulder.  
"You came so much, daddy." Wonwoo groaned at that and Mingyu runs a hand down Wonwoo's chest down to his navel. His hand then reaches the base of Wonwoo's dick and runs his fingers up his dick, letting it push through his rim. Both of them groaning as Mingyu fingers himself with Wonwoo still inside him. The stretch was too much and too good at the same time he suddenly felt weak. He brought his fingers out and pulled up to let Wonwoo's dick out only for Wonwoo's fingers to press gently on his rim.   
"Wanna plug you up for later." Mingyu's dick twitch at that as he groans at the feeling of Wonwoo's fingers on his ass.  
"It's in our room." Wonwoo hummed and smirked.  
"I guess i'm gonna have to keep these here till we get them, huh?" Wonwoo pushed his fingers in slightly which made Mingyu jump up a bit.   
"Or you can just fuck me again on the bed then plug me afterwards." Mingyu suggested. Wonwoo shook his head and kissed Mingyu softly,  
"Greedy. You're gonna have to share daddy later, remember?" Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu's pout and he hitched up his fingers from under Mingyu again before making him stand up and go to their room.

They walked there completely naked, with Wonwoo's finger's up Mingyu's ass as Mingyu fixes his apron. Wonwoo got him plugged up and had asked him to clean up while he wakes up Seungcheol for dinner.   
"What did you get him? i got him those and some body harness." Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu's question. He went to their cabinet and rummaged through the back to pull out a black plastic bag with 3 things inside.  
"You're gonna love these." Wonwoo said as he upturned the plastic bag on the bed. Mingyu's smile widens at the items and hurries off to the bathroom.  
"Don't wake him up yet!" Mingyu screamed as he headed back out into the kitchen just in time to let the potatoes out of the oven. "I wanna be the one to put the collar on him." Mingyu screams back. Mingyu smiles as he sets the tray down on top of the counter before walking back to their room with Wonwoo's sweatpants in hand.  
"If you're gonna put the collar on, I'm gonna be the one to tie him up. Deal?" Mingyu smiles and noddedas Wonwoo put on his sweatpants. Wonwoo told him to take a quick shower and then they'd wake Seungcheol up together afterwards. Mingyu smiles again and hurried to their bathroom, taking off his apron and setting the shower to cold since the plug in him had been making his dick twitch every step he took and he really didn't want to waste an orgasm on that when Wonwoo's gonna be waiting for him.


	3. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol wakes up from his nap with Mingyu's fingers in his hair and things somehow escalated from that...

Seungcheol woke up cold feeling someone's hand gently carding through his hair. He hummed softly at the feeling and let his hands roam around the bed till he felt someone to his right. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around him as he snuggled up closer, soaking up the warmth radiating off his body. 

"Time to get up." Seungcheol still had his eyes closed as Mingyu tugged gently at his hair. Seungcheol groaned in response as he tightened his arm around his younger boyfriend. He felt Mingyu's hands wrap around his waist as one hand go down the curve of his ass. Seungcheol whined as Mingyu squeezed his ass gently, pulling him closer. He can feel Mingyu's chest vibrate as he chuckles and Seungcheol groaned. 

Mingyu scooted lower so his face was under Seungcheol's jaw, leaving kisses all over his neck as his hands go under Seungcheol's breif to grip on his bare ass. This had Seungcheol whining and Mingyu can't help but smile as he nips at Seungcheol's skin. Mingyu trailed his fingers closer to Seungcheol's hole and pressed a finger at his rim.   
"Can I?" Mingyu asked. Seungcheol was still feeling a bit high from how Wonwoo had ruined him earlier but his nap seems to have given his ass enough rest for another round of abuse. Seungcheol nodded. He then feels Mingyu roll them around so he'd lie on his back as Mingyu hovers over him. Seungcheol whined as Mingyu pulled his hand off of his ass in favor of slipping his hands under the front of his underwear as he catches Seungcheol's lips in a kiss. Mingyu palms his dick and balls and swallows down every little moan the elder lets out. Mingyu then pulls off his hand again and leaned back to hover over Seungcheol's face.   
"Wonwoo hyung was right. You're way too easy." Seungcheol whined at that and lets his eyes close as Mingyu started sucking down his jaw again. 

Seungcheol had never really tried being a sub before. Hell, he hadn't even bottomed that much before. So maybe that's why he wasn't that surprised when he found out that both Wonwoo and Mingyu had agreed on him being submissive as their wishlist. So, instead of freaking out and embarrasing himself by asking the two what exactly it is that they're going to expect, Seungcheol decided that he'd just do what he wants to see from a sub. So far, it seems like it was working swimmingly. 

Mingyu was still sucking harshly at his neck when his hands started pulling down Seungcheol's underwear off. Seungcheol looked down and saw Mingyu's dick straining in his boxer briefs. Seungcheol then lifted his ass up a bit so Mingyu can pull his underwear off easily. Mingyu pulled off his neck and looked down at Seungcheol, who was completely naked again, with a mischeivous grin on as he reaches for something above Seungcheol's head. Seungcheol felt his dick twitch at the sight of the black collar in Mingyu's hands. Mingyu then leaned down and gently put the collar on Seungcheol's neck without a word. The collar was a simple leather band with a single silver loop in front which Seungcheol's knows Migyu would use relentlessly. 

Seungcheol felt the the leather stick to his skin as Mingyu tugged on it softly to secure it properly. Mingyu smiles as he buckles the collar on and tugged on it lightly, making Seungcheol whine.  
"I have an idea." Mingyu said. He sat Seungcheol up, spreading his thighs apart before positioning himself behind Seuncheol and grabbing what looked like lube from their bedside drawer before asking the elder if he can play with his ass. Seungcheol nodded weakly and he can practically feel Mingyu smile on his neck as Mingyu lubes up two fingers and lifts up Seungcheol's knees more, jutting out his ass as he snakes his arm around Seungcheol's waist and down to his ass.  
"I'm gonna jerk you off now. Don't hold back with the noise, okay?" Seungcheol hadn't even began to answer back when Mingyu pushed both fingers in in one go which made Seungcheol groan. Mingyu then wrapped his other hand on Seungcheol's dick and rubbed his thumb on the slit, smearing the precum over the tip and Seungcheol suddenly felt overstimulated by it all. He knew not to act unless he was ordered to so he placed his hands on Mingyu's thighs on either sides of him.  
"Now i want you to play with your nipples." Seungcheol whined when Mingyu started scissoring his fingers inside him as he tugged on his dick. Seungcheol obeyed and slowly started rubbing his fingers on his now hardening nipples. He felt Mingyu nip at his shoulders as he pressed his fingers in deeper making Seungcheol moan.  
"Looks like he still can't hear you, huh?" Seungcheol was confused at first, his mind clouded with the sensation of the cold nipping at his bare skin as Mingyu assaulted his ass and dick at the same time. It's only when Mingyu called out for Wonwoo's name did Seungcheol get what Mingyu meant.  
"He's so gonna punish you for this." Mingyu whispered in his ear as Wonwoo's footsteps closed in on the door. Seungcheol tried to pry off Mingyu's hands off him but Mingyu just pressed into him deeper and squeezed at his dick harder which made him whine out, the overstimulation making him weak.

Seungcheol saw the moment Wonwoo opened the door and saw him spread out on their bed with fingers in him and hands all over him. Wonwoo looked surprised at first but controled his expressions to a stoic one as he closed the door behind him and leaned back.  
"What are you two doing?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu whispered in his ear to answer and Seungcheol tried to pry off his hands again which just made him whimper.  
"He woke up and asked me to play with him. Isn't that right?" Mingyu let go of his dick in favor of rolling one of his nipples in between his fingers, making Seungcheol squirm. Seungcheol started shaking his head no as Wonwoo crawled up their bed, dicarding his sweatpants as he crawled up right infront of Seungcheol. Wonwoo hovered his face incehs away from Seungcheol's and smiled. He tugged on Seungcheol's collar as he felt Wonwoo's hand snake up the inside of his thigh, going up to Mingyu's hand between his legs.  
"You sure you didn't ask for this? You look like you're enjoying yourself, baby." Wonwoo's finger started tracing around Seungcehol's rim, pressing gently before slipping a finger in with Mingyu's fingers. He whined at the stretch and his hands automatically goes down to hold onto Wonwoo's wrist. He was about to say something, he knew he was, but when Wonwoo started curling his fingers along with Mingyu's, Seungcheol felt his thigh shake from the sensation. 

"The collar looks gorgeous on you baby." Wonwoo said before kissing Seungcheol hard on the mouth. Seungcheol's arms wrapping around Wonwoo's shoulders as they kept fingering him relentlessly. He gasped into the kiss as a finger brushed against his prostate, making him arch his back. Wonwoo pulled his finger off and wiped it on the bedsheet before wrapping an arm around Seungcheol's dick. Wonwoo then kissed down his jaw as Mingyu started kissing the back of his neck as his fingers pressed repeatedly on his prostate, making him grind down on his fingers. 

"He looks so good like this." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol felt Mingyu huff out a laugh.  
"Yeah. He's a natural." Mingyu said. Seungcheol can feel himself closing in on his orgasm when all of a sudden Wonwoo's hands on him was gone and Mingyu took his finger's out of his ass. He whined at the loss of hands on him and in him and saw Wonwoo smirking infront of him as Mingyu's hands run up his torso.  
"You already came twice realier, baby. Remember?" Seungcheol whined but nodded his head. He then tightened his arms around Wonwoo's neck and pulled him closer.  
"Do you wan't to fuck me? I promise i'll be good." Wonwoo smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He then took Seungcheol's arms off his neck and held them on his back. Seungcheol was too distracted by the kiss that he didn't notice Mingyu cuffing his wrist behind his back untill he hears it click shut. Wonwoo pulled back from their kiss with a grin as Seungcheol tried to pull his hands back.  
"That's a gift from me. And so was the collar. And so is this." Mingyu handed Wonwoo something from behind Seungcheol and Wonwoo showed him a vibrating plug that was a bit long.  
"Is the cuff okay? We can take it off if it makes you feel uncomfortable, baby." Mingyu asked from behind him. Seungcheol feels weird but it wasn't that it was uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually.   
"It makes me feels weird..." Seungcheol muttered. He feels Mingyu's hands on his waist as Wonwoo looked at him with a confused face.  
"Weird how? Do you want them off?" Seungcheol quickly yelped out a 'No.' after Wonwoo's question and he feels himself blush.  
"Don't. Don't take them off. It's like... they make me feel owned." Seungcheol admitted. He feels a slight tug at the cuff from behind as Wonwoo lifted his chin up to level his eyes with him.   
"Do you like it? Feeling owned? Feeling like you're ours and ours only?" Seungcheol felt a shiver run down his spine down to his dick as Wonwoo caressed his face as he asked. Mingyu pressed his hands gently but firmly on his waist as Wonwoo tugged lightly on his collar. He nodded and remembered what Wonwoo had told him earlier about using words.  
"Y-yeah. I... I love it." Seungcheol can feel himself blush as he admitted it and he doesn't regret it one bit as Wonwoo sat down in front of him and had asked Mingyu to sit Seungcheol on his lap.

Seungcheol's thighs were on either side of Wonwoo's legs as he kneels in front of him. He then folded his knees down and promptly sat on Wonwoo's lap as Mingyu pressed himself close on his back.  
"I have to ask." Mingyu chimed in from behind.  
"Does it feel good being in the middle for a change?" Seungcheol felt Mingyu's arms around him as Wonwoo started licking up his neck. Seungcheol tried to reach for Mingyu with his hands and managed to grab the base of his dick as Mingyu plastered himself onto Seungcheol's back. He hears Mingyu groan and he couldn't help but smile as Wonwoo kissed him softly. 

Seungcheol loved every single second he had ever had pleasuring both of his younger boyfriends. He loves it when Wonwoo starts whining to be fucked harder as he sucks Mingyu off. And he definitely loves it when Mingyu lets him fuck his mouth as hard as he can as Wonwoo rides Mingyu. He loves feeling good as his boyfriends please him. But he has never felt anything as good as this. Sitting on Wonwoo's lap as he eats up his neck, jerking Mingyu off as Mingyu turns his head to kiss him on his lips. He's never felt so open, so pliable as he feels now. His hands cuffed from behind as his boyfriends have their way with him. He loves soaking up the attention both of them are giving him and he feels like exploding when Wonwoo's hands go up to his dick as Mingyu's fingers starts toying with his rim. 

He moaned into the kiss as Mingyu pushed his fingers in and he felt himself fall forward onto Wonwoo, unable to hold himself up anymore as Mingyu started scissoring his fingers as Wonwoo started licking up his chest. Wonwoo's hand on his dick started pumping him up and down all of a sudden and Seungcheol couldn't help but moan as Mingyu pulled his fingers out of his ass only for Wonwoo to slip the toy in. He feels Mingyu move away from his back as Wonwoo lied down, pulling him on top of him as Wonwoo leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth. 

Seungcheol feels the toy stretching him out even more than Mingyu's fingers and was not expecting it to make him feel so good and full. He lets Wonwoo dominate the kiss as he lies helplessly on top of him, whimpering weakly when Wonwoo nips at his lips gently as his hands run up his back. He then feels Mingyu move from behind him and hears him moan as he felt the toy suddenly vibrating in his ass. He hears Wonwoo laugh and the toy stopped suddenly, making him groan. 

"Give me the remote." Seungcheol hears Wonwoo from below him and Mingyu crawls up his back.  
"It controls both of ours?" Seungcheol groans as he tries to sit up, not paying attention to the two.  
"Yes. Now give it to me." Wonwoo sat up and sat Seungcheol up as well, making him sit on his lap and making the toy push in making him moan. He hears Mingyu protest from behind and he sat himself up properly, leveling his gaze to Wonwoo's. Wonwoo gave him a quick kiss before pushing him back till he was seated in between Mingyu's legs. Mingyu's arms slides on his sides and he feels his hands grip his thighs.   
"This is gonna feel good, baby." Mingyu whispered in his ear and he looked up to see Wonwoo sitting back in front of them with a black remote in his hand. He looks rigth at Seungcheol's eyes as he smirked and Seungcheol felt the toy vibrate back to life in his ass, this time moving even faster. He hears Mingyu groan in his ear as he let out an involuntary moan.

Seungcheol had been fingered before, and he had bottomed before, as well. But the feeling of a vibrator in his ass moving so fast is such a foreign feeling that he feelss himself leaking so much from his dick already. He started squirming from where he's seated in between Mingyu when the younger's hand went down his ass and started pushing in the toy in his ass. Seungcheol felt himself trying to break his hands free as Mingyu kept pushing at the toy gently every other second. He doesn't know if he's still sensitive from earlier or if the feeling's really just this heavenly but Mingyu messing with the toy is not fucking helping.   
"Uncuff him." Seungcheol hears Wonwoo's voice in front of him and looks at him with hooded eyes as he feels Mingyu tug his hands free. The minute his hands were free he felt them going up Mingyu's neck behind him as Mingyu's hands grip at his waist again.  
"I think you should thank Mingyu for that baby." Wonwoo crawled up in front of him and had pulled him back off of Mingyu only to turn him around. His back was plastered on Wonwoo's chest as Wonwoo started kissing up his neck again. The vibrator in his ass sucking up all the energy in his body.   
"Why don't you suck him off, baby? Show him how good your mouth feels like." Seungcheol groaned as he felt Wonwoo's breath in his ear. Wonwoo pulled his hips back as he lowered his head down to Mingyu's crotch, mouthing at the youngest's dick as he feels Wonwoo grind on his ass, making him groan as the toy move deeper in him.  
"Ask him first, baby. Come on." He feels Wonwoo's hands run down his sides as Mingyu spread his legs further apart. Seungcheol tried his best to from anything coherent to say but the vibrator is making his head feel fuzzy so he just let out a whine as he kept kissing at Mingyu's dick through his underwear. He feels Mingyu's hand slot though his hair and pull him closer to his dick.

"Hyung. The plug... too much..." He hears Mingyu from above.  
"Hyung?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol then felt the toy go faster again and he moans as his thighs started shaking from the stimulation and he hears Mingyu groan.  
"Da... daddy. Please... it's too much." Seungcheol felt his dick twitch at that and he hears Wonwoo chuckle before the toy slowed down a bit, but the setting was now too slow that Seungcheol felt himself grinding back onto Wonwoo's hips.  
"Take his undearweaar off baby." Seungcheol tried to lift his upper body up with his hands and felt his elbows almost give up as he went to pull off Mingyu's underwear off. But he stopped as soon as Wonwoo's hands on his hips tightened.  
"No hands, baby." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol whined as Wonwoo leaned down. The position making Seungcheol feel dirty as Mingyu squirmed from under them as Wonwoo's back was plastered onto his, their hips slowly grinding on each other as an attempt to feel some sort of relief from Wonwoo's intense foreplay.

Seungcheol then placed his hands on either side of Mingyu's hips as he leaned down and bit the hem of Mingyu's underwear. He hears Mingyu's breath hitch as he accidentally scraped his teeth on his skin. When he had it between his teeth, he began pulling if down. Trying to keep his focus was a fucking challenge as Wonwoo keeps grinding on his ass as Mingyu's dick is literally right infront of him straining in his underwear. Seungcheol kept losing his grip on Mingyu's underwear as Wonwoo's hands go down to his dick making him gasp out. But after almost five minutes of pure torture, Mingyu's underwear was already pulled down mid thigh and Wonwoo decided it was already too much before grabbing it and pulling it off himself. Seungcheol didn't waste another second as he sucks on the tip of Mingyu's dick. He then started sucking him genlty and started taking more of him only to stop as he got half of Mingyu's dick in his mouth. He then started hollowing out his cheeks and he hears Mingyu groan as his hands go to Seungcheol's hair and press him down further. Seungcheol felt himself choke but decided to swallow it down instead of stopping, making Mingyu moan loudly. He then felt Wonwoo pull out the toy from his ass gently before pressing two fingers in him again. Seungcheol decided right then and there that being fingered by either of his boyfriends was now his most favorite thing in the world.

"I'm gonna add another, okay baby." Seungcheol hears Wonwoo ask and he groaned in response, nodding his head a bit making Mingyu moan. He then hears the click of the bottle of lube from behind, not knowing when Wonwoo had the time to grab it, before he felt Wonwoo press up three fingers in him, making him moan around Mingyu's dick.  
"Da... Daddy... faster." He hears Mingyu say right before he felt him hitch up abruptly. Seungcheol could just hear the faint buzzing from Mingyu's ass as Mingyu bobs his head up and down on his dick. Wonwoo kept his fingers in him still for a while, pressing in him deep before moving them altogether, making him grind down on Wonwoo's hand. He then pulls back from Mingyu's dick and started pumping Mingyu's dick with his hands as he pulled Wonwoo's head down with his other hand.  
"I'm ready." He whispered. Wonwoo asked him if he was sure and he answered by grinding down on Wonwoo's fingers as he took Mingyu back in his mouth even deeper now. Mingyu moaned, his hand gripping at Seungcheol's hair making Seungcheol moan. Seungcheol then feels Wonwoo's finger pull out of his ass and feels the tip of his dick at his entrance. Wonwoo pushed in as slowly as he could and Seungcheol could feel himself stretch out even more. Seungcheol tried to push himself back on to Wonwoo's dick but Wonwoo's grip on his hips stopped him.  
"Eager?" Seungcheol felt his dick twitch from just one word from Wonwoo and he's sure he would be lying boneless on the bed right now if Wonwoo wasn't holding him up by his waist.

Seungcheol felt his eyes threatening to close as Wonwoo bottomed out with a sigh and Mingyu groaned as he looked down on Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol counted the seconds that passed as Wonwoo stilled in him and was cut off after twenty three when Wonwoo pulled back slowly up until only the head of his dick was in him before pushing back in. Seungcheol felt so full with Wonwoo's dick in his ass and Mingyu fucking up in his mouth. Seungcheol felt so good and so high feeling like this. Feeling both of them only looking at him, both of their hands on him, both of them using him. Seungcheol felt so good and so filthy like this that he can't help but moan out with his mouth around Mingyu's dick when Wonwoo spread his legs further and fucking up into him in a different angle that makes Wonwoo hit his prostate every single time he thrust in. Seungcheol felt spit and Mingyu's precum dripping out around his mouth as Mingyu kept thrusting in and out of his mouth. He feels Wonwoo's hand on his a second later as he leaned into his ear.  
"Make him feel good." Wonwoo whispered. Seungcheol then felt Wonwoo hand him something and Wonwoo pressed Seungcheol's thumb in one of the bottons only to hear Mingyu groan and the buzzing below him grow louder. 

The remote.

Seungcheol feels Wonwoo kiss his neck before pulling back again and fucking into him hard. Seungcheol decided to pull off of Mingyu's dick in favor of licking it up before dialing the toy up even more making Mingyu groan. When Seungcheol hears Mingyu's tell that he's about to cum, how his breathing becomes erratic and he starts whining high pitched, he takes Mingyu's dick back in his mouth fully and pressing himself as deep as he could as he hollows out his cheeks. He feels Mingyu try to pull him off but it was already too late. Mingyu starts cumming hard down his throat, Seungcheol feeling Mingyu shake as he swallows down around his dick. Mingyu starts whining as he tries to pull Seungcheol's mouth off him. Seungcheol can feel him softening in his mouth as he stops sucking and just lets Mingyu's dick settle in his mouth. 

Wonwoo then took pity of Mingyu and had pulled Seungcheol up and off his dick. He sits back and had pulled Seungcheol along with him. Seungcheol forgetting about the remote as the new position had him gasping for air as Wonwoo fucks up to him mercilessly. Mingyu then crawled up and started sucking his dick as Wonwoo angled himself higher making his dick hit deeper which had Seungcheol cumming in Mingyu's mouth in no time. Mingyu pulled off halfway through Seungcheol's orgasm which had Seungcheol cumming on his face. Mingyu then started licking up Seungcheol's dick which made him squeeze Wonwoo in his ass.  
"Inside..." Seungcheol whined, he hopes Wonwoo understood what he meant and a second later he felt Wonwoo filling him up as he kept fucking up his ass making Seungcheol's eyes roll back. Mingyu hadn't stopped toying with his dick, lapping at it and licking from base to the tip making Seungcheol shake from oversensitivity.

"C'mere." Wonwoo had called out. Mingyu kneeled up infront of Seungcheol and leaned in over his shoulder to kiss Wonwoo, Seungcheol felt his dick twitch seeing both of them make out with Wonwoo licking up his cum from Mingyu's face as Mingyu's hands grip at his waist. He can feel Wonwoo softening inside him and tried to squeeze his ass making Wonwoo groan into their kiss. Mingyu pulled off of their kiss in favor of kissing Seungcheol open mouthedly. Seungcheol felt his mouth and tongue welcome Mingyu openly and felt himself melt a bit as he tasted himself on Mingyu's tongue. Wonwoo started kissing at his neck gently before pulling out and placing the plug back in his ass before any of his cum drips out. Seungcheol gasped at the sudden intrussion and Mingyu licks up in his mouth even more and he feels himself lean back on to Wonwoo as Mingyu pulls back.

"That was hot." Wonwoo snickers at Mingyu's words as he soothes Seungcheol by rubbing his hands up and down his sides. Wonwoo leans back and lies down completely and pulls Seungcheol along beside him. Mingyu following suit and lying down on the other side. Seungcheol's head on Wonwoo's arm as Mingyu curls himself on his side, tucking his face under Seungcheols chin as his hands wrap around Seungcheol's waist. Seungcheol clsoed his eyes and let himself soak up the state of pure bliss he is on right now and let exhaustion wash over his body as he falls asleep instantly.

 

An hour later Seungcheol wakes up huddled up under the blankets, not feeling sticky at all, and stretches out. Which was a big mistake given that he has a plug in his ass. He groans and hears someone snickers from behind him. He turns around and saw Wonwoo, still shirtless but now with his sweatpants on, leaning back on the headboard of their bed with his glasses on and a book in his hands. Seungcheol tries to check if he was wearing anything at all and feels himself groan as he realizes that all he has on was the collar around his neck and nothing more. He huddles up the blanket around him and scoots in closer to Wonwoo, who sets his book on the bedside table in favor of wraping his arms around Seungcheol who had managed to crawl up in between his legs with his head on Wonwoo's stomach.  
"You feeling alright?" Wonwoo asked. smiling down at him as he burrows himself deeper in the blanket.  
"I can't believe you managed to dick me down so good i pass out from exhaustion. Twice." Wonwoo laughs at that and had pulled Seungcheol up and wrapped his arms around him gently.  
"Well, technically, i just used my tongue and fingers on the first time." Seungcheol hit his arm and Wonwoo laughed harder. Seungcheol then flipped himself around and placed a quick kiss on Wonwoo's lips before smiling up at him.   
"That was amazing." Wonwoo started blushing from his neck up and Seungcheol smiles at the sight.

The door then suddenly opened with Mingyu's head peaking in with a huge smile on his face telling both of them to hurry down before the food gets cold. He then closes the door behind him and Wonwoo ushers Seungcheol off of bed.  
"Wait. I'm still naked." Wonwoo eyes him up and down and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He then went to their closet and started rummaging through his clothes before throwing a baggy red sweater on his face and a fresh pair of the same red briefs Mingyu made him wear ealier that day. He grabbed at the underwear and put it on under the blanket, away from Wonwoo's eyes. And as he was grabbibng for the sweater Wonwoo asked him if he wanted help. Seungcheol obviously doesnt need help but Seungcheol nodded and sat at the edge of their bed before handing Wonwoo the sweater and raising his arms up and letting Wonwoo put it on him. Wonwoo had tugged it on him and smiled as he fixed Seungcheol's collar around his neck before smiling down at him and offering his hand to Seungcheol. They walked to their kitchen holding hands and Mingyu smiles as he saw the two of them approaching the dining table. 

The table was set beautifully and Mingyu even brought out his expensive plating set he had gotten as a birthday gift from Wonwoo and had set up candles around the table. Seungcheol looked at the table and saw only two plates set up. He voiced it out to Mingyu who only smirks as he took off his apron and was now wearing only a pair of really tight red boxer briefs.  
"He asked if he could just feed you for tonight." Wonwoo said from beside him. Wonwoo then let go of his hand and took a seat as Mingyu went to dim the lights lower before grabbing his hand and leading him to the table, making Seungcheol sit on his lap after Mingyu had taken his seat.  
"You two look really cute." Wonwoo commented. Seungcheol felt Mingyu's hand on his lower back as the other hand was toying with his collar. He was seating on Mingyu's lap with a hand wrapped around Mingyu's shoulder, facing Wonwoo.   
"I made pizza pockets that are made from potatoes and i made green raviolli with garlic beef inside and a tomato sauce and cheese sauce to pair with. And for dessert he have Mango cheesecake." Mingyu smiles at the food on the table and Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at him and thank him for the food.  
"I can't wait for dessert." Wonwoo said and Seungcheol saw Mingyu flush at that.   
"What? Why? Is it good? Have you tried it?" Wonwoo smirked as he stared right at Mingyu.  
"I tried the syrup. It was fucking good." Mingyu sat up straighter from under Seungcheol and somehow he feels like theres something more to this than any of them are telling him.

Mingyu then started with the pizza pockets and Seungcheol was amazed at how they look like cute little baskets and how the sauce and cheese oozes out as Mingyu cuts it in half before feeding Seungcheol. Seungcheol hummed excitedly at the taste and Mingyu smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Mingyu then placed a few of the raviollis on their plate and added both of the sauces on before feeding it to Seungcheol. Seungcheol hummed delightfully again as he chews on his food.   
"Why is it green?" Wonwoo asked.   
"Oh, it's not food color. I used herbs and used them to color the dough." Mingyu said. Seungcheol was amazed at the fact that Mingyu makes his own pasta and can't help but smile proudly at him.  
"No, that's not what i meant. I mean, why make them green?" Mingyu looks taken back by the question before smiling up at Seungcheol.  
"Because we need to eat more greens, right?" Seungcheol hears Wonwoo laugh at that as Mingyu grins up at him playfully.   
"Very funny. But they're really good, Gyu." Seungcheol said. He then took the fork out of Mingyu's hand and picked up another raviolli to feed Mingyu and the younger smiles up at him as he chews his food.

Dinner went on great. Wonwoo was complaining about Soonyoung again for making his job more annoying, Mingyu says he was offered a gig in February for a valentine's day themed fashion show somewhere, Seungcheol talking about a track he and Jihoon were working on for Chan and reminded the two that they'd have to be decent on Christmas day since their friends would be coming over. Which then leads to Mingyu asking Wonwoo if he can eat his dessert off of Seungcheol and both Seungcheol and Wonwoo agreeing only if Wonwoo can too. Which leads to Wonwoo carefully removing everything on the table over to the counter and sink as Mingyu sat Seungcheol up on the table and had pulled off his sweater and making him lie down on the table as Wonwoo and Mingyu uses their dessert as an excuse to make a mess of Seungcheol who had gotten hard as Mingyu keeps bitting his nipples while Wonwoo palms him through his underwear.

Seungcheol whines at the mess as they made him cum in his underwear but he silently wishes that this would be part of their Christmas traditions for all the chirstmas eves that are yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pray for my soul. I felt it shrivel up and turned to dust the moment I wrote about Mingyu's dick covered in mango syrup...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed that!!! Yell at me on Tumblr and twitter!! I'm @punk_assnerd on both.
> 
> Tell me what yall think in the comments, please.


End file.
